


Captive In The Dark

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Original Work
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Community: comment_fic, Dark, Kidnapping, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Prostitution, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-04-13 03:21:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4505760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Any, Any/Any, “And above all else, you mustn't fall in love with your captive.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captive In The Dark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Truthwritaslies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Truthwritaslies/gifts).



He seldom thought his life would turn out this way, yet he cannot find reason to fret. The world would say he does not know what he is doing, would say he is traumatized and in shock. He cannot fathom right and wrong. The world would say he is a confused man suffering from Stockholm syndrome. From a young age he was sexual molested by his father until the cruel man cast him out onto the streets when he was barley sweet sixteen.

Society would say it was understandable that he fell in love with his captor; his own father abused him and failed to show him love and give him a blissfully domestic home, and in lieu displayed sick perversions and showed him nothing but detest, while the man who took him from the streets appeared to have wings and a golden halo. 

The gentleman who kidnapped him was kind and fondly warm and compassionate--he wore an Armani suit along with his hair slicked back, driving a Mercedes-Benz. He thought he scored the client of his life; as it turned out he was foolish. The gentleman did not return him to the streets after he offered his lips to pleasure the gentleman.

The gentleman kept him locked away in his home, a mansion far from the city. Yet although the gentleman kept him prisoner, he treated the hustler with love and kindness. 

The gentleman offered him a hot meal and a warm bubble bath, new clothes without cum stains, along with a king-sized bed made of fluffy white pillows and cozy blankets. The hustler never had a home, never knew love. Now he was treated with devotion, kissed and cuddled, clothed and protected. He did not want to leave; He had everything he needed in this home, and he wanted to stay with the gentleman who kidnapped him. 

Time past in a rush—one hour became two days, two week turned into six months. Before he knew it he’d been with the gentleman for three years. One day, when the man kneeled before him and held out a tiny box with a silver ring, he cried tears of joy. “Yes, yes!” He smiled brightly, beaming with pure joy. “Yes, I will marry you!” He sobbed tears of joy when the man swept him up into his arms and kissed him passionately. 

“My beautiful boy, I love you so, so much.” The gentleman hugged him tightly as if to never let him go. 

To this day, seven years later, his captor keeps him locked away in the house, hidden from the world.

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/623906.html?thread=85799970#t85799970)


End file.
